Essai sur les pénétrations synallagmatiques
by Nelja
Summary: Les TARDIS du Docteur et du Maître créent un minuscule univers parallèle, et les Time Lords doivent collaborer pour comprendre ce qui se passe et en sortir. Ou peut-être qu'ils ont juste envie de collaborer, et c'est un prétexte. Humour, indices de slash, spéculation sans vraie timeline.


_Doctor Who appartient à la BBC. Cette fic ne contient pas de spoilers si vous savez qui est le Maître, elle se passe dans un futur indéterminé (ou un AU) où il serait à nouveau libre._

_Ecrit pour la communauté kinkenstock, sur le thème "Doctor Who - Master/Doctor - Trapped together - Le TARDIS n'avait pas l'air de vouloir les laisser sortir"_

* * *

"C'est absolument fascinant !" Le Docteur surgit de son TARDIS, pour se retrouver dans la salle du contrôle de celui du Maître. Il évita de justesse un fil tendu à terre qui, activé, lui aurait envoyé une fléchette enduite d'un poison mortel. Puis il se retourna vers son propre TARDIS, caressa affectueusement la porte d'entrée, comme pour lui dire qu'elle était toujours sa préférée - il parlait de la situation, pas de la machine à voyager dans le temps de son rival.

Ledit rival haussa un sourcil méprisant "Absolument fascinant que nous ne puissions pas sortir ?"

Pour appuyer ses dires, il ouvrit la porte de sortie de son propre TARDIS, laquelle menait directement à la salle principale de celui du Docteur, menant à une boucle manifestement infinie.

"Hum, c'est effectivement un effet secondaire notable." dit le Docteur avec, au goût du Maître, un visage pas assez affligé. Il avait pourtant héroïquement résisté à l'envie de se faire un coucou de la main à lui-même. "Je pensais surtout à la théorie. D'une façon ou d'une autre, quand ton TARDIS a tenté de pénétrer les défenses du mien, elle l'a... pénétré aussi si on peut dire... je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la bonne expression."

"Quoi que tu essaies d'insinuer, mon TARDIS est un modèle supérieur et manifestement totalement en contrôle de la situation."

"Oh, tu ne connais pas le mien ! Elle est plus rouée qu'elle en a l'air, et pour lui faire faire quelque chose dont elle n'a pas envie..."

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur la pièce, de quelques secondes seulement, mais il parût beaucoup plus long.

"Et maintenant," reprit le Maître, hargneux, "alors qu'elles sont en train de batifoler tant qu'elles veulent dans des positions topologiquement improbables, nous sommes _coincés ensemble_."

Le Docteur eut une grande inspiration, et avoua, comme à regret. "Techniquement, nous _pouvons_ nous séparer et chercher séparément à étudier cette situation. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous avons créé, avec si peu de moyens, un univers indépendant, sans aucun lien avec le nôtre. Cela mérite de faire toutes les expérimentations possibles !"

"Parce que bien sûr, il est _possible_ de reproduire ce qui arrive quand deux TARDIS se retrouvent à la même place. Non, cela ne donne jamais la même chose, jamais ! C'est totalement incompréhensible."

Une fois de plus, le Docteur tapota son TARDIS affectueusement. "Cela doit dépendre de leur état d'esprit à ce moment. Mais justement ! Si c'est la seule occurrence dans l'histoire des TARDIS, c'est aussi la seule occasion de l'analyser !"

"Et si nous n'arrivons pas à le faire cesser, nous n'aurons plus jamais rien d'autre à étudier !"

"Aussi, oui."

"Pour en revenir au sujet initial, non, on ne se sépare pas ! Quand je pense que tu pourrais accéder à mon TARDIS à n'importe quel moment, et... détruire toute ma collection de machines infernales, ou pire ! Je ne te quitte pas des yeux ! Et cela n'a strictement aucun rapport avec un quelconque désir que je pourrais éprouver pour ta compagnie."

"Oh, tout pareil de mon côté !" s'exclama le Docteur, peut-être un peu trop rapidement - sans même mentionner la collection conséquente de pièges et le fait que le Maître venait de reconnaître leur infériorité devant son esprit brillant. "Je pensais justement que nous pourrions, tu sais... nous libérer de cette situation encore plus rapidement pour se séparer et se revoir le plus tard possible... enfin, le plus rapidement possible avec suffisamment de données quand même... si j'étais aidé par un assistant aussi brillant que toi."

"Comment ça ? Je te préviens, _tu_ es mon assistant !"

"Hum, comme tu préfères. Cela veut dire que nous allons probablement travailler dans _ton_ laboratoire ?"

"...si à un quelconque moment, je te vois en train de t'approcher d'une de mes machines infernales avec un tournevis sonique, un gros caillou, ou n'importe quoi de menaçant..."

"Pas de problème !"

"Et c'est toi qui donneras à manger au tyrannosaure !"

"Le... oh, celui-là ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies gardé."

"Il faut le reconnaître, malgré tous les inconvénients, cela a son style."

* * *

"Je voudrais d'abord m'assurer, Docteur, que tu n'as pas l'intention de me trahir et de profiter de la confiance que je t'accorde pour faire en sorte que nous restions coincés ici à jamais."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi ces infâmes soupçons !"

"Oh, il pourrait t'être venu à l'esprit que me laisser sortir serait... dangereux pour les humains que tu défends, et un certain nombre d'autres espèces. N'est-ce pas ?"

"Sans vouloir me lancer des fleurs mais en le faisant quand même, priver l'univers de ma présence risquerait, en soi, de provoquer quelques autres apocalypses."

"Et je me suis laissé dire que tu appréciais ma compagnie. Bien plus que j'apprécie la tienne. Que cela soit clair. Pas qu'il soit difficile d'être plus grand que zéro. Ou que moins l'infini. Selon le système de notation. Enfin bref."

"He bien, il est possible que... mais peu importe, j'aime encore bien plus visiter l'univers dans toute sa diversité !"

"..."

"N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais entendre ? J'aime cela plus que tout, encore plus que tu aimes le conquérir !"

"_Là_, je suis vexé ! Comment peux-tu prétendre ce genre de choses ?"

"Hum, peut-être parce que comme moi j'y arrive, c'est forcément plus satisfaisant ?"

"Ca, Docteur, c'était bas."

"Et pour en revenir à la question en cours, je te rappelle que c'est toi l'aspirant Seigneur du Mal, Maître. C'est _toi_ qui as l'habitude de trahir ta parole ici !"

"..."

"Bon, d'accord, mais toi beaucoup plus souvent !"

"Je crains de devoir me contenter de _ça_, et je ne parle pas que de tes argumentations défaillantes. Bien. "En premier lieu, nous allons bien sûr consulter tous les indicateurs d'espace et de temps, basés sur différents principes physiques, et regarder ceux qui nous donnent un indicateur, même brouillé, même absurde, et ceux qui ne donnent rien. Cela nous aidera à comprendre notre situation."

"Excellent. Exactement ce que j'aurais dit."

"Vraiment, Docteur, tu commences déjà à me décevoir. Tu as passé des dizaines d'années avec de pitoyables assistants humains engagés spécifiquement pour te dire à quel point tu étais merveilleux, et tu penses encore que _Exactement ce que j'aurais dit_ est un compliment ?"

"Si tu y tiens tant, _Maître_, je peux imiter un air de vague incompréhension admirative mêlé d'effroi et faire des commentaires chargés de sous-entendus sur tes préférences vestimentaires."

"Docteur, j'ai quelque chose de triste à te révéler. Cela ne marche que quand il y a _vraiment_ un problème avec lesdites... préférences vestimentaires. Aucun des humains que j'ai côtoyés n'a jamais eu cette habitude avec moi."

"Ils étaient trop occupés à s'enfuir en hurlant ?"

"Ce n'est qu'une partie de la question. Et dis-moi plutôt que révèle cet analyseur gravitationnel qui d'habitude donne la planète, l'étoile et le centre de la galaxie les plus proches ?"

"Fascinant..."

"Quoi ?"

"Je crois qu'il désigne le tyrannosaure. Qui reprend ainsi son rôle iconique de seigneur de la création. Ta machine serait-elle suffisamment astucieuse pour nous indiquer ainsi que nous sommes proches de la fin du Crétacé ?"

"Ce serait difficile à imaginer, étant donné qu'elle a été fabriquée par des humains du 43e siècle, et on sait à quel point cette époque est arriérée. J'ai une idée, Docteur ! Je te laisse toutes les machines humaines, je profite de toutes les autres, et on voit qui trouve une porte de sortie le plus vite ! Puisque tu les apprécies tant."

"C'est... quelque peu injuste."

"Evidemment. J'aurais pris le contraire comme une insulte."

* * *

"Docteur, est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense ?"

"Que s'il est possible de s'isoler de l'univers avec aussi peu de moyens, peut-être d'autres Time Lords, en se mettant en groupes, ont-ils survécu à la Guerre du Temps ; et si nous trouvons le moyen de sortir - ceci signifiant que l'interaction avec l'extérieur n'est pas entièrement nulle - il faudrait trouver le moyen de les détecter ?"

"Pas du tout."

"Que le moment est totalement approprié pour un sandwich ? Si tu me laissais accès à la cuisine, je pourrais garantir un résultat 100% non-empoisonné, aux erreurs de mesure près, sans compter que cela te laisserait plus de temps pour ton travail."

"Pas vraiment non plus, non."

"Alors peut-être que quand nous aurons fini se régler ce... léger problème de dimension close, nous n'aurons plus aucune raison valide de nous activer dans le même laboratoire, aussi nous ferions mieux de résoudre cette tension sexuelle une bonne fois pour toutes ?"

"... j'étais seulement en train de me demander où et quand était ton TARDIS quand le mien s'est matérialisé dedans. Ou lui a sauté dessus. Selon le point de vue. Peu importe."

"He bien, probablement exactement à l'endroit où tu te dirigeais, n'est-ce pas ? Ne te moques-tu pas toujours du mien qui arrive, parfois, pas toujours exactement au bon moment ? Le tien ne serait-il pas si différent ?"

"Pas du tout !"

"Donc..."

"Le mien ne fait cela qu'exceptionnellement, et seulement quand le tien est dans les parages. Rien à voir, donc."

"Tu aurais pu le dire, que ruiner mes vacances et essayer de me tuer n'était pas du tout un de tes passe-temps favoris, mais juste l'idée de ton TARDIS d'une activité saine. Cela aurait économisé beaucoup de malentendus."

"Je te ferais remarquer que c'est presque toujours _toi_ qui arrives en plein milieu de mon plan pour conquérir l'univers, pas le contraire ! Mon merveilleux plan, concocté avec amour, planifié dans les moindres détails ! Et au moment où mon génie va s'affirmer, où les hommes fuient, où les femmes pleurent, ou le ciel prend des couleurs de sang sauf s'il était déjà rouge dans ce cas il devient d'un bleu d'apocalypse, où..."

"Hum hum."

"Enfin bref, c'est toujours à ce moment que tu arrives pour me gâcher la vie ! Et si tu choisis ce moment pour me dévoiler que ce n'est même pas ta décision consciente, je vais être très offensé."

"Rassure-toi, ce serait certainement ma décision consciente si je savais où tu étais."

"Je laisse toujours des indices !"

"Des puzzles à 80000 pièces réparties dans l'espace-temps dans des langues qui n'ont jamais existé dans ce continuum espace-temps ! Ou pire !"

"Es-tu en train de sous-entendre que j'aurais sur-estimé ton intellect ? Ou ton intérêt dans nos rencontres ?"

"Je ne réponds pas aux questions pièges. Je ne tombe pas dans tes pièges du tout. Mais mon TARDIS, pour en revenir à ce point, était en Ecosse, au 14e siècle, où j'enquêtais sur l'origine d'une histoire de fantômes. J'allais chercher la version intégrale de Macbeth, quand de brèves citations avaient déjà ému des guerriers à l'âme d'artiste, quand... par la barbe que tu n'as plus, c'est mon TARDIS le fantôme !" Il réagit hâtivement à l'expression méprisante du Maître "Nos TARDIS !"

"Donc il y a une interaction avec l'extérieur !"

"Donc il est possible d'envoyer un message !"

"A qui ? A tes amis à l'âme de poète ?"

"Pourquoi pas à moi-même ? Un petit coup de résonance, tournevis sonique contre tournevis sonique. Je fais ça tout le temps."

"Je te rappellerais bien que tu as promis de n'utiliser que de la technologie terrienne, mais il se trouve que j'ai vraiment envie de sortir. Je dois en déduire que tu as des chances de repasser au lieu approprié dans un avenir proche ?"

"Non, mais... peut-être pourrais-je m'envoyer un message à moi-même pour me dire, quand je serai sorti, d'aller y faire un tour ? Dès que je suis sorti, je vole héroïquement à notre secours !"

"Sauf que si on ne sort pas tu ne pourras jamais nous l'envoyer ! Et si nous étions sortis dans ce futur, nous serions déjà là !"

"Justement, c'est le moment d'essayer !" Le Docteur alluma son tournevis sonique, le tournant dans toutes les directions, incluant sa propre oreille. "Non, rien. Il reste la possibilité que mon moi du futur soit en retard..."

"Malgré mon plaisir de te voir reconnaître une de tes multiples imperfections sans qu'aucune menace ne soit nécessaire, je dois dire que je n'ai toujours pas confiance dans cet espoir flou. Qui sait ce que nous avons créé ? Le toi du futur pourrait-il seulement se matérialiser sans faire automatiquement partie de la joyeuse imbrication de TARDIS ?"

"Il pourrait alors exister déjà de multiples copies de nous coincées dans les couloirs, par exemple dans MON laboratoire, ou en train de se livrer à de multiples activités dans de multiples autres salles. Cette théorie est légèrement inquiétante métaphysiquement, et immédiatement frustrante. Surtout que je suis le seul d'entre eux tous à devoir nourrir le tyrannosaure."

"...cesse de faire comme si ce genre de choses t'arrivaient tout le temps, veux-tu ?"

"D'accord, d'accord, je serai muet comme une tombe. Mais je ne crois pas vraiment à la possibilité, ne serait-ce que parce qu'en 2234, j'ai réussi, justement, un parfait atterrissage sans paradoxe temporel, ce qui prouve que nous sommes libérés. Dans le pire des cas, nous sommes certains de rester coincés au maximum un petit millénaire !"

"Tu dis ça comme si c'était une bonne chose !"

"A moins, bien sûr, que le temps subjectif s'écoule de manière différente..." Il s'interrompit, observant le regard meutrier du Maître. "D'accord ! D'accord ! Et toi, tu n'aurais pas par hasard transmis à une de tes versions passées, ou à une des miennes, un puzzle à 80000 pièces demandant de venir pousser un peu pour aider à démarrer ?"

"Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Je ne savais même pas que j'irais m'enterrer dans le trou à cornemuses de la galaxie ! Ca serait peut-être le seul point positif, elles sont toutes de l'autre côté !" Il considéra le Docteur d'un air méfiant. "Elles _sont_ toutes de l'autre côté, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh oui, oui," répondit le Docteur avec un tout petit peu trop de hâte, "ou - mais je ne le dis que par amour de la vérité - ensevelies sous une masse de détritus, ce qui revient à peu près au même. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que s'il est attesté que nous ne resterons pas prisonniers ici jusqu'à la fin des temps, nous aider nous-mêmes à sortir est la seule boucle stable. Bien sûr, il est assez rare d'expérimenter les conséquences de ce que l'on n'a pas encore fait, mais je trouve que notre position entre les mondes est idéale pour essayer..."

"De contrôler l'instabilité quantique. J'ai justement un alternateur de phase photonique..."

"qu'il suffit de régler en mode pseudo-aléatoire..."

"et de relier aux schémas spatio-temporels connus..."

"et il ne reste plus qu'à le lier à cet oscillateur trans-dimentionnel ! Oh, nous sommes brillants !"

"Bien sûr, il faudra encore quelques réglages supplémentaires."

"Et un peu d'improvisation. Evidemment."

"Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Plus vite nous pourrons repartir chacun de notre côté, mieux ce sera !"

Au moment où, les yeux brillants, ils allaient se mettre en quête des objets en question, ayant déjà balancé par terre une rangée d'engrenages qui avaient vécu sur une table de travail plus longtemps que leur utilité l'exigeait... il y eut des grandes turbulences, qui s'occupèrent généreusement de faire la même chose sur toutes les autres tables.

"Attention !" cria le Docteur de façon bien inutile, alors qu'ils étaient projetés contre le mur.

* * *

Le Maître fut le premier à ouvrir un oeil, à constater qu'il avait roulé dans un coin de son laboratoire, collé au Docteur, et à se relever d'un bond en regardant ailleurs.

Le Docteur ramassa un des instruments de mesure qu'ils avaient utilisés pendant la phase un et le contempla pensivement.

"Si tu étais éveillé depuis un bout de temps, tu aurais pu avoir la décence de faire le saut horrifié tout seul." commenta le Maître. "Cela aurait pu être pire. J'aurais pu faire un calin au tyrannosaure. Dois-je rajouter que..."

"Nous sommes revenus en Ecosse."

Le Maître se précipita vers la fenêtre de surveillance installée dans le mur du laboratoire. "Et nos TARDIS se font face, maintenant !"

"Ils ont sans doute... fini ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire."

"Certainement."

"He bien, il semble que tous nos problèmes sont réglés..."

"Oui..."

"Juste quand nous venons de trouver une solution !" déclama le Docteur devant des cieux muets "C'est terriblement anticlimatique !"

"Tu sais, tu es toujours dans mon TARDIS. Je pourrais te garder comme prisonnier, si je voulais."

"Vraiment ?"

"Et même si nous n'avons pas pu mettre en application notre théorie, j'avais quelques idées d'autres applications de l'alternateur de phase photonique."

"Vraiment ?" répondit le Docteur, sur un ton beaucoup plus intéressé et moins dubitatif. Puis il haussa un sourcil sévère. "Ce n'est pas pour des plans de conquête de l'univers, au moins ?"

"Oh, pas plus que n'importe quoi d'autre..."

"Bon, alors pourquoi ne pas rester en tant qu'assist... prisonnier, voulais-je dire ?"

"Si tu essaies de saboter quoi que ce soit, je te ligote dans un coin."

"Si je m'y prends assez mal pour que tu t'en rendes compte, je le mérite."


End file.
